


Fire in the Snow

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Emotional, First Time, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Snow, first I love you's, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: On a cold, and snowy night, Robbe introduces his boyfriend to his mother. Afterwards, the two decide that they're ready to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552297
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Fire in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thrilled so announce that this story is a collaboration with the talented [dreamy-slytherin](https://dreamy-slytherin.tumblr.com/) who created an incredible piece of art to go with it! 

”If you’re not ready, we don’t have to do this tonight.” Jens turned to Robbe, tugging softly on either side of his open jacket. Robbe looked up at him, appreciating the way the flickering streetlight lit his face - his perfect jawline, his lips - but most of all, his eyes. Deep, large, brown eyes, filled with nothing but kindness. That look existed for Robbe, and Robbe alone, and they both knew it.

“I want to,” Robbe nodded, after taking a beat to think. He did want to - they had been together for nearly a month and a half; it was time. The cold air bit their cheeks and noses as they started walking again, heading towards the entrance of the large building. At first, they weren’t touching, but then Robbe took Jens’ hand, a part of him unsure of which one of them he was looking to comfort. Which one needed it the most.

A few minutes later - after signing in, and exchanging a few, meaningless words with the receptionist - who recognised him, which always caused things to go faster - the two were heading down the thin hallway, fingers still safely intertwined.

“Stay out here - for a second? I’ll come get you,” Robbe whispered to Jens, when they had stopped outside of one of the seemingly hundreds identical white doors. Robbe’s grip on Jens’ hand loosened, but he didn’t let go, not quite yet; Jens took half a step forwards, dropping a kiss to his forehead, before forcing his fingers out from in between his own.

“I’ve already met her,” he reminded Robbe softly.

“I know,” Robbe nodded. “But it’s different… now,” he continued, unsure of whether he was referring to his and Jens’ romantic relationship, or the fact that his mother was in a mental hospital.

“I’ll be out here. Go,” Jens nodded to the door, giving Robbe a soft push away from himself. Finally, Robbe knocked onto the door, and entered. To give himself those extra few seconds, he turned back around, and closed the door quietly.

“Robbe, there you are!”

“Hi, mom,” he greeted her with a smile, walking over to the sofa chair where she sat, having just muted the television when he had arrived. She was young, his mother - most would say too young to have a son nearing a legal age. Perhaps that was what made him sad, as well - perhaps if she hadn’t had him, then she would be… better, somehow. But countless times, she, and various of her doctors had told him that he was wrong to think that way. That he was the best thing that could have possibly happened to her. “How are you?” He asked, giving her a warm hug when she stood up, her long hair draping over one of her shoulders; it was the same as his own - same waves, same colour; just longer. And the past few months, it had actually been clean. It made him happy to see her doing better.

They talked for a short minute - she told him about what she had been working on, and what she had been talking about with her doctors, and then, she asked him how he was, and this was it.

“I - actually, there’s someone outside I want you to meet. Is that okay?” He hoped that the look in his eye conveyed the fact that she absolutely had a choice - she could say no, that she wasn’t in the mood - and that would be okay. But instead, she nodded a few times, eyes widening somewhat.

“Who is it? Someone special?” She asked, a push to his shoulder. Robbe did his best to keep his smile under wraps, but he had a feeling his mouth widened anyway, as he got up, and opened the door, nodding for Jens to come inside. “Jens,” Robbe’s mother greeted him with nearly as warm of a hug as she had given her own son, and Robbe couldn’t help but appreciate the view. As if this could possibly be the reality someday - not anytime soon, but someday. The three of them. Mother, son, and son-in-law. “You looked nervous, I’ve met Jens before - maybe you should be the one in this place instead of me,” she joked - Robbe laughed along. That was one thing that he had soon noticed - you had to laugh about certain things, make jokes - sometimes, if you didn’t, you just wouldn’t make it.

“No, um… yeah, you met my friend, Jens…” Robbe started, his throat suddenly going try as he looked down onto the floor, and then back up at his mother, who still held her hand on Jens’ shoulder. Jens, who did nothing but look into Robbe’s eyes, a relaxed, and soft expression on his face - an expression of patience. “This is my boyfriend, Jens.”

Robbe had expected the room to go quiet - for silence to fill the space in between the furniture, for him to want to regret the words, to build a time machine, just barely sturdy enough to send him back ten seconds in time - but there was nothing. No beat of silence, no hesitation, no questioning look from his mother. There was just an immediate sound of delight, of approval, her lips parting somewhat, as she wrapped an arm around Jens’ neck, pressing her temple to his quickly, before she let him go, wrapping her arms around Robbe instead.

For nearly a full minute, she talked - told them how happy she was, and how handsome they looked together - how much she liked Jens, and how she had noted a change in Robbe’s demeanour in the past few weeks.

Robbe didn’t participate much in the conversation - Jens spoke more - Robbe mainly just kind of sat there, listening, drank it all in. How was this possible? Did he truly deserve all of this? He had a mother, who was doing better, who loved him, a mother who was coming home soon. He had an apartment, with three roommates, who he loved - yes, loved, and they loved him, too. He had a boyfriend, who was his best friend, all at the same time, and they were out, at least to the people who mattered - and they were happy.

If Robbe had seen this six months ago, it would have seemed like an acid trip. A hallucination, something that could never happen, and would never happen - it was too good to be true. Like a fairy, traveling around, hiding money under children’s pillows after they lost a tooth - or an old man, riding around on a sleigh, giving everybody presents on that one, single night a year - a dream. A wish. Unrealistic, not worth believing in, because it could never, and would never be real.

But Robbe’s life was - real. His mother, the apartment, Jens - he had it all. Truly, he did have it all, and it caused his eyes to go blank with unshed tears.

__________

As they exited the building, walking out into the snow, Robbe had both of his arms wrapped around Jens’ left; he beamed up at him, and Jens looked back, giving him a warm smile back, along with a soft, loving push to his side. As they got closer to their bikes, Robbe let go - Jens didn’t say anything, didn’t take offence - he knew. He knew.

A comfortable silence hung in between them as they unlocked their bikes and rode them around the streets of the city, finally stopping in front of Robbe’s building. Jens got off, but didn’t lock his bike up; sometimes, after a big experience - whether good or bad - Robbe would want to be left alone, and he knew this. Robbe gave him a nod towards the apartment building, though, and Jens’ locked his bike, the two making their way to the doors.

“Are you happy?” Finally, Jens broke the silence, just as their feet stepped up onto the sidewalk. He wasn’t asking in general, and Robbe knew this - he was asking about his mother, if he thought that it had gone well - the way that he had wanted it to go. But to Robbe, even though he knew what he had meant - his answer came to him easily - and it wasn’t the answer of whether he was happy tonight. It was the answer as to whether he was happy. Period.

“Yes,” Robbe said, no hesitation in his voice, as he got in front of Jens, forcing him to stop walking; they stood there, on the sidewalk, in the late night air, looking at each other beneath the streetlights, and Jens knew. Jens knew what his answer entailed. He didn’t make a move - not a flinch of his arm, or a blink of his eye - he let Robbe do it, and eventually, he did.

Robbe looked around the street, and then he took a step closer, reaching up to grab onto Jens’ hoodie strings, and finally the sides of the hood that hung over his head, and he got up onto his toes, pressing their lips together.

A soft sigh left Jens’ nose as he closed his eyes; a sigh of contentment; one of his hands rested on the small of Robbe’s back, his other one cupping his jaw, kissing him back - not wildly, not passionately; he knew how big of a deal this was - for Robbe to kiss him in public after what he had been through, so he let Robbe lead. And Robbe did - he kissed him, softly, and then he broke it, sinking back down onto his feet.

Jens’ plump lips were parted, his warm breath mixing with the cold air, creating a puff of smoke, before it disappeared into nothing. His pupils were blown. He was beautiful. So beautiful; but it wasn’t just that, to Robbe - because beyond the face carved by angels, there was something else - in the brown eyes, that look - Jens. It was Jens - he wasn’t just some guy, he was _the_ guy. And Robbe was struggling not to let his chest burst open with the feelings inside.

“They’re out,” Robbe managed, softly. Jens cocked an eyebrow - barely. “Milan’s with his boyfriend, Zoë and Senne are out of town for the weekend.” Perhaps it was strange that this idea followed a night of visiting his mother - but it wasn’t purely a need of wanting to be naked with Jens - it was a need to be close to him, to know him - hell, if it was possible to climb inside of him and live there forever, Robbe probably would have by now. He was so, so in love with him. They hadn’t said it yet - but he was. He was so in love with him.

“Are you sure?” It wasn’t a very Jens thing to say when someone suggested they go upstairs, so to speak, but he loved Robbe; he knew how big of a deal it was. Not just because he had never done it before, but because of what he had been planning to do  _ that _ night. Robbe took a deep breath, his exhale shaking, as he pulled Jens’ hoodie strings again, tugging himself closer, the tips of their noses just barely brushing.

“Yes. Yeah, yeah, I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Jens sighed.

So they untangled themselves from each other, and Robbe entered the apartment building, his steps echoing in the stairwell, Jens’ following closely behind. They took their shoes and jackets off, but after that, Robbe walked straight into his room, and closed the door behind him and Jens; he paused right there - with his hand on the lock, back to the rest of the room.

“Hey,” Jens said gently, a soft hand on his shoulder. “We don’t have to.” Robbe swallowed, and then he turned, leaning back against the door, a soft smile on his lips; it seemed to be contagious, spreading to Jens, right before he hooked his long fingers into the collar of Robbe’s shirt, tugging himself closer to him, their lips meeting. Robbe had to tilt his head upwards, but he liked the height difference; liked the feeling of Jens’ face hovering above his own, liked the tickle of his dark hair meeting his forehead. “You want music?” Jens pulled away to ask, just when the kiss had gotten good.

Robbe sighed, scratching his temple. A small - minuscule part of him - wished that he had lost his virginity to Noor or Sander - even though ninety-nine percent of him was happy that he would be losing it to Jens - losing it to someone that he loved so, so much was _a lot_ of pressure.

“It helps,” Jens tried, with a shrug, and Robbe nodded, pulling him down for one more kiss before they parted, Jens heading across the room to place his phone into Robbe’s small speaker, scrolling through his Spotify before he found an appropriate playlist.

“What’s this playlist?” Robbe asked, taking his hoodie off, leaving his t-shirt on for now. Jens cleared his throat, before answering.

“Ours.”

_ Follow your urges. No need to be nervous. _

Robbe parted his lips, a sigh of amusement escaping; but not pure amusement - there was also something else. Surprise. Love.

_Baby, it's worth it._

“Come here,” Robbe mumbled; the two walked towards each other, meeting at the foot of the bed, their lips meeting in soft kisses, hands wandering over their bodies, pieces of clothing decorating the floor one by one.

_I got what you want right here._

Jens sank down onto the edge of the bed, and Robbe straddled him, their bare chests warm as they met; Jens’ dark hair slipped easily in between Robbe’s fingers when he broke the kiss to bury his nose in the soft, tan skin of his neck. Jens leaned his head back, sighing softly, large hands running over Robbe’s back, appreciating the smoothness, the warmth.

Outside, it was cold. The snow had begun to fall outside of the window once again, perhaps picking up into a storm, but Robbe and Jens weren’t cold. They were beneath the covers, gentle hands gripping soft skin, fervent lips leaving kisses and marks on pale flesh before meeting eagerly. Legs tangled together, arms wrapped tightly around each other, Jens on top of Robbe, head buried in his neck, their bodies moving together in a secure rhythm.

Robbe’s eyes were closed, mouth open, breaths heavy, short fingernails digging into Jens’ back. Their rhythm picked up its pace, and Robbe closed his mouth, using the top of Jens’ head to muffle the sounds his throat wanted to let escape; instead he took a deep breath, the scent of Jens calming every single nerve ending in his entire being, possibly down to his very soul.

“I love you,” one of them promised through moans.

“I love you,” the other one whispered.

__________

The playlist had stopped playing long ago, the room filled with nothing but muffled traffic, and soft, content breaths. Jens, nor Robbe had said anything in a long time, letting the comfortable silence speak, as they laid there, on their sides, Robbe’s forehead against Jens’ collarbone, Jens’ fingers drawing gentle, nonsense shapes on the skin in between his shoulder blades.

Eventually, Robbe brought his head up, moving backwards on the mattress, just enough so that he could look into Jens’ eyes without his view being blurry.

“How was it?” Jens’ mouth split into a smile; the kind that reached his eyes without a hesitation, the outer corners creasing. “I’m serious - you’ve… done that before. I haven’t.”

“Not with a guy,” Jens’ reminded him. It hadn’t technically been Jens’ first time, but in a way, it had been. “Never with anyone I loved,” he added, his eyes flickering away from Robbe’s before Robbe placed his hand underneath his chin, bringing them back. “You?” Jens asked him, avoiding his original question. Perhaps, because if he said that it was good - if he told him that being with Robbe had been the best moment of his entire life, that would pressure him into saying that it had been the same for him. Even if it wouldn't be the truth.  


“Perfect,” Robbe sighed, without hesitation, as he moved closer again, this time not tipping his head down to Jens’ chest, but instead catching his bottom lip in between his own. “It’s was perfect,” he spoke, lips still brushing Jens’, who let out some air through his nose, a sound of amusement.

Robbe rolled over onto his stomach, pushing Jens onto his back, as they kissed; one of Robbe’s palms drifted across Jens’ chest, the other one sorting through the dark strands of hair, tugging at them every once in a while, the kiss deepening.

“Go again?” Jens’ asked into Robbe’s mouth. Robbe hummed in agreement, straddling his waist.

__________

“Thank you.”

Robbe didn’t know what he was thanking him for - was it nothing? Or everything? Being himself? Loving him? Jens answered with a sigh, soft palm dancing back and forth over Robbe’s side, where they laid - Jens on his back, Robbe’s shoulder tucked in under his arm, head on his chest.

“What the hell are you thanking me for?” Robbe lifted his head, greeted with the view of an exhausted Jens, head on the pillow, eyes closed, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He was so fucking beautiful.

“Just… I’ve been through a lot of shit, you know, lately.” Robbe swallowed, unsure of whether Jens was listening, or if he had already fallen asleep. “I know I could have gotten through it without you, I… you know, that’s what the psychiatrist tells me, to believe in myself, and I do - but I… I’m so fucking happy I didn’t need to… go through it without you. I don’t…” Robbe swallowed again, placing his head back onto Jens’ chest. “I don’t want to go through anything without you again, I don’t think.”

For a beat, or two, there was silence. Robbe was sure that Jens hadn’t heard any of what he had said - and that was okay, because he hadn’t only said it for him to hear. He had said it for himself. But then there was a soft, gentle grunt, followed by Jens’ arm tightening its hold on him, pulling him closer until Jens’ nose was buried in Robbe’s curls.

“Won’t have to; we got each other now. I’m not going anywhere if you’re not.” The words were slightly slurred with sleep, and muffled by Robbe’s hair, but they were perfect. Robbe closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the base of Jens’ throat. Yeah. Yeah, they had each other now. And neither of them were going anywhere.

__________

On a snowy, Monday morning, Robbe, Milan, Zoë, and Senne were all dressed in pyjamas, littered across the living room, as they stuffed their stomachs with too much breakfast, and several cups of coffee and hot chocolate each.

Milan was in the middle of telling them all a story about one of his one night stands, when the doorbell rang, and Robbe was quick to jump up, thankful to get away from the excruciating details, even if it was just for a few seconds.

“What, you’re not enjoying my stories?” Milan asked him, feigning hurt.

“I’m really not!” Robbe called back, Zoë and Senne laughing as he pulled the door open, revealing Jens. He was dressed in what looked like a thick winter coat, a thick hoodie beneath it - and a warm beanie beneath the hood of the shirt. “Hey!” Robbe’s face immediately settled into a smile at the sight. “Did you bike here? There’s practically a snowstorm outside.”

Jens hummed in confirmation, taking a step into the apartment, tugging his cold gloves off, letting them land on the floor so that he could take Robbe’s face in between his warm, bare hands, catching his top lip in between his own. Robbe flinched - just for a split second - at the shock his warm lips went through, but the cold quickly faded away as the kiss deepened, Robbe warming him up.

"Missed you, didn't want to wait,” Jens said when they let go of each other, pulling the door closed behind himself, starting to strip off the multiple layers of clothing that had been protecting him from the cold, until he was finally left in jeans and his hoodie.

A chorus of ‘ _ Jens! _ ’ and ‘ _ Hi, Jens! _ ’ rang through the living room when they walked in - before Milan’s stories sadly picked back up exactly where Robbe had left - he sank down on the sofa, and Jens followed, leaning back against his chest, soft hair tickling his neck. Robbe placed his arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before tuning the voices of his roommates back in.

This was good. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> (ps. the song that Jens and Robbe are listening to is 'lend me your love' by preston hutto.)


End file.
